


That Bloody Cold

by Cutie_chan



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutie_chan/pseuds/Cutie_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoc has caught a cold and is in a terrible mood<br/>What will happen when 2D ticks him off (even more)....</p><p>Cute, 2doc, oneshot, enjoy!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Bloody Cold

**Author's Note:**

> There will be some advanced vocab  
> Bare with it  
> I'm sorry  
> English gsce guys!!!

The tingly perception crawled up my nose and wringed my throat,

"Ach--". Shut tight, my eyes felt hot and were prickling all over, I moaned, then coughed as my dry throat made my insides itchy. Inhaling slowly, another sneeze was approaching,

" Ach--". I abhorred this all. It made me feel enervated and drowsy; my head was light as a balloon and the full impact of my sneezes scraped my throat and palpitated my empty stomach. I was too feeble to even lift my arms properly but I thought about how incensed this whole affliction was making me. So after, when I am better, I'll scrunch this up and teach that 2D a lesson for making fun of me.

I peeled my eyes open only to lay them upon that pretty singer-- not pretty....... Just feminine.

"Yous feelin' okay, Murdoc?" I gritted my teeth at the nonsensical question and at the way he's constantly apprehensive at the presence of me,

"Wot d'ya think, dullar-?" I started up on a coughing convulsion, rough coughs exploding; I could see the worry growing on the singer's face.

"Wait! Lemme ge' you a drink!" 2D rushed back with a glass of water, swashing about near the rim,

"'Ere, Murdo--". The anger spluttered out, controlling me to yank the blue-haired boy so that our breaths were warm and frugal against each other,

"It's Mudz, got it?" I averted my gaze down at the puddle of water on the floor, then up again. 2D was blushing madly.

"So..."

"F'get the water, D, come si' with me. And calm yourself down, I ain't gonna kill ya!"

"There no space",

"Si' on me then". 2D looked like a glowing lava lamp and probably felt like one too. I liked him like this. I smiled with satisfaction, maybe I won't scrunch this up in the end after all.

.....

"Ach---"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!!!!


End file.
